For Your Love, Betrayal
by truefightingwolf
Summary: Sequel to Lost Love Single Redemption. It's me...truebluewolfeyes...it seems ff dot net deactivated my previous account due to a author note placed in Lost Love Single Redemption.
1. New Life, New Mission

Here's the sequel you've all been waiting for. I'm sorry for not keeping up with my word. On Tuesday I had to leave the state for a funeral...and my spirits and energy went down the drain. But I'm going to try to write this fic as best as I can and I hope it's as entertaining as the first part. Well, enough babbling and lets move on.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto and Tsunade were having a glaring contest while Sasuke was waiting impatiently for the meeting to be over.

"It's final Naruto...live with it" Tsunade snapped.

"No! Why does he have the mission and I'm stuck here! Dammit I'm better" shouted Naruto.

"Gee...thanks love" Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto glared at him and Sasuke just sweatdropped.

"Baa-chan...you haven't been giving me missions lately...ever since we got married the missions for me started dimming while he started getting more and more...I want some action too" Naruto shouted.

"What...you don't have enough action in bed?" asked Tsunade with an evil smirk. Both Naruto and Sasuke blushed.

"None of your business...and for your information old hag...we get more action than you" Naruto said. Tsunade's eye twitched as her fist connected with the back of his head.

"Back to business..." she said as Naruto nursed his wound.

"You two are twenty years old...Naruto...start acting your age" Tsunade said.

"Who understands you? First you wanted the old me back now you want me to be all serious and stuck up?" asked Naruto. Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto...just deal with it...he gets the mission and not you so there..." Tsunade said.

"How am I supposed to be Hokage if I can't protect people" mumbled Naruto as he walked away.

"Being a Hokage isn't always about fighting the enemy Naruto...you have a lot to learn before you go up against the other candidates for the Hokage title" Tsunade informed him. Naruto rolled his eyes and kept walking. Sasuke shook his head and bowed slightly to Tsunade, then followed Naruto.

"Naruto...don't be so stubborn. There must be a reason why I'm receiving the missions and you aren't" Sasuke said. Naruto glared at his lover.

"And what reason would that be? You're out there fighting while I'm bored to death here" Naruto said.

"Yeah...but when I come back its all the more fun" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Perv..." Naruto muttered. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto.

"True...but whose fault is that?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't go blaming me for your perverseness" Naruto said.

"Who was the one who was desperate getting into my pants?" asked Sasuke.

"That's beside the point" Naruto stated as a soft tinge appeared on his cheeks. Sasuke smirked triumphantly as he kissed Naruto again.

"Why don't we make the best of the last few hours together...and next time I'll see if I can make the Hokage give you some missions" Sasuke suggested. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke...I don't want you helping me...I'll get the missions by myself...you know how I am" Naruto said. This time Sasuke sighed.

"I know...but it doesn't hurt to try...that's what you always say" Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him playfully.

"Don't steal my words" he said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Oh? I didn't know they were invented by you?" asked Sasuke with his arrogant smirk.

"Why you...." growled Naruto as he pounced on Sasuke.

"Uh...Naruto...I don't think it's wise to be doing that in the middle of the village with an audience" whispered Sasuke as he looked around. Naruto sat up and looked around, sweatdropping as the villagers had their jaws on the ground at such boldness.

"Uh...oops?" Naruto stated as he stood up and grabbed Sasuke, running toward their home.

"Kids theses days...can't control such hormones" one villager said.

"It seems so..." a stranger said as he fixed his cloak, his multicolored eyes glaring slightly at the couple as the stranger walked away.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Naruto...Sasuke" a voice called out. Naruto and Sasuke stopped and turned around to look at Sakura and Lee running towards them.

"Hey Sakura...Lee" Naruto said. Rock Lee gave him the thumbs up and a smirk. Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped.

"Sasuke...Naruto...you two have to come to my party tomorrow night...its going to be Hana's first birthday" Sakura said.

"Where is Hana?" asked Sasuke. Rock Lee turned around and pointed to his back, where a baby carriage was attached to his back and a black haired girl with green eyes was staring at Sasuke and Naruto.

"I don't think that's a healthy way of carrying a one year old" Naruto suggested. Sakura glared at him.

"What do you know...you're a man" she said as she picked Hana out of her carriage.

"Uh...I don't....but it doesn't look right" Naruto said, covering the small wound of the words Sakura said. Sasuke looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye, and then looked back at Sakura.

Sakura was rocking Hana who began crying.

"Shh...Hana...go back sleep hun..." Sakura cooed.

"Oh boy...I don't think she'll be going back to sleep anytime soon Sakura" Lee said.

"Then do something" Sakura retorted.

"But I don't know..." mumbled Lee. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he gently took Hana from Sakura's arm. Hana stared at Sasuke. Hana giggled as she poked Sasuke's eye.

"red..." she said as she giggled.

"Well...she still remembers you" Naruto said as he laughed. Sasuke closed his eye as he pulled Hana away from his face.

"I'll be blind by the time she's done poking" Sasuke commented. Naruto grabbed Hana from Sasuke's hands.

"Geeze...then entertain her with something else" Naruto said as Sasuke rubbed his eye.

"rine....boi..." giggled Hana.

"I think she means line boy" Rock Lee sweatdropped. Hana began to trace the whiskers on Naruto's face and Naruto smiled.

"Yeah...she's amused by the whiskers on my cheek" he said.

"Well are you going or not?" asked Sakura as she grabbed Hana from Naruto.

"I'll be going...but this bastard won't" Naruto said as he pointed to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes twitch as he growled.

"Who are you calling a bastard...dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"You...bastard" Naruto growled back. Sakura and Rock Lee sweatdropped.

"I guess love and marriage will never stop rivalry..." muttered Sakura.

"He has a mission....and I'm stuck here" Naruto on Naruto...it'll be fun. Sasuke will be the one missing all the fun" Sakura said, trying to calm down the mood.

"True...I'll be there Sakura..." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura and Lee said their goodbye and walked away.

"I hope their daughter doesn't end up looking like Rock Lee...I'll feel bad for her" Naruto said. Sasuke couldn't help but nod.

"Now...where were we?" asked Sasuke with a devious smirk as he grabbed Naruto and dragged him into the apartment.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Well...I have to end it here because if I continue on, then this sequel will only be like 3 chapters long...so sorry for the shortness. I hope you enjoy this chapter...though I personally think this chapter sucks due to the shortness and the incoherent thoughts all jumbled up. Anyways, Ja.

**Firess Ifrit Devil**: Here's the sequel and I hope you enjoy it as much as the first. Now for the heir part...um....who know what may happen /winks/ I may throw some infidelity somewhere in there...or I may pull one of the orioke no jutsu pregnancy...don't know though...trying to keep this fic original lol

**Silent laugh**: Kinda weird to picture a zombie Itachi lol but like I said...who knows who's be anyone of them

**Neogem:** If you strangle him, then make sure there's no evidence lol

**Kyuubi-kun**: Thanks for your review and here's the sequel. Hope you enjoy it. BTW, when will I bleed back be updated?

**Bunch-o-Nuts**: Here's the sequel lol and hopefully u didn't get in trouble with your teacher

**Gi wo mite sezaru wa ni**: Thanks...here's the sequel and enjoy

**Lazy Snake**: I can't replace chapter 20 with a real chapter since chapter 19 was the last chapter...that's why this sequel is up and running : ) as for the lemon...I'll try posting it soon in my group...hopefully no more casualties will occur and I can get back on track with my fictions.

**Half-Devi**l: Yeah I felt that too...but the time I wrote the ending...I had a family emergency...so all that creativity went to hell.../sighs/ I hope I can get it back

**Anonymous:** lol yeah...advertising Dockers...I don't own Dockers...there that's my disclaimer lol Oh u made up a cool word

**KShindou25**: Here's the sequel lol so I hope this remains as your ultrafav lol

**Third Degree Run**: I think I was too cute...lol I was hoping to keep it in a serious romance level...but it turned out cute lol

**RuByMoOn17:** it is cute that they got married...made me cry lol

**MeliusAritara**: wow...attack hugs.../glomps/ yay lol oh and...for one of my stories, mysterious stranger....yeah that story is probably the worst story I've written...people kept flaming me for that story.../cries/ and its not even finished yet


	2. Mission Goes Wrong

Well...for the sequel I didn't receive many reviews...but it's ok...I'll just keep on writing because I want to lol

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto waved to Sasuke as Sasuke stepped out of the village.

"Better come back in one piece you bastard" muttered Naruto as he turned around and walked away.

"Why is he going on missions...and during the night of all times...that hag better answer me..." he said annoyed as he headed towards her office.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke and his team of ANBU quickly made their way through the trees. Sasuke remained quiet as he went over the details that the Hokage had given him.

**_/Flashback_**/

"Well done Sasuke...you've managed to capture 4 of the Akatsuki members" Tsunade said.

"The only way I managed to defeat them is because they disbanded the moment my brother died. They went their separate ways...so it's easier to track them down and fight them" Sasuke commented. Tsunade nodded.

"True...but what bothers me is that we have found no trace of Kisame...until recently" Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded.

"It seems he's hiding...without my brother he's the easiest to defeat...so he hid well...but we found out where he's at...and I'll be taking him down tonight" Sasuke said.

"I know...be careful...something about the recent news of his whereabouts...just seems odd" Tsunade said. Sasuke bowed and turned around.

"Don't worry...they won't get to Naruto or the village" Sasuke said as he opened the door and left.

_**/End flashback/**_

Sasuke scanned the surrounding area. It was quiet...too quiet. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked around. He motioned for the team to split up and form an ambush while he continued moving on, hearing noise a few feet away. Sasuke stopped over a branch, Kisame and another figure just under it. /_Something isn't right...why would he be here...just standing..../_ thought Sasuke.

"Well...about time..." Kisame said as he looked up and smirked. Sasuke cursed inwardly at being spotted. He quickly jumped out of the tree a few feet away from the duo.

"Kisame...its time to take you down...Akatsuki is gone...and you're the only one left" Sasuke said.

"Hmm...that mask suits you well Sasuke" Kisame said with a smirk.

"Shut it..." Sasuke said as he removed his katana. He looked at the stranger from the corner of his eye. Something about that stranger was nagging him in the back of his mind.

"You were too preoccupied with me...that you forgot your team" Kisame stated. Sasuke smirked.

"I think you were the ones who forgot my team" Sasuke said. Kisame tilted his head.

"Really? How so?" asked Kisame as he chuckled. The cloaked figure jumped into the tree and disappeared. /Damn.../ thought Sasuke as he dashed towards Kisame. Kisame pulled out his saw-sword and blocked Sasuke's katana.

"You know what this sword does right?" asked Kisame.

"Too bad I'm not using my chakra..." Sasuke retorted as he jumped back. The moment he landed the cloaked figure landed again. He flicked his blood stained katana to remove some of the blood.

"Well...I guess your team is down for the count" Kisame said.

"No they aren't..." Sasuke said angrily.

"Actually...they are" the cloaked figure said as he turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't see who this person was, but the chakra emitting from him was powerful, almost too powerful. Sasuke activated his sharingan and clenched his katana harder.

The cloaked figure turned his gaze towards Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. Red Sharingan stared into a black Sharingan. The cloaked figure removed the hood to expose his face and Sasuke unintentionally stepped back.

"How...how the hell are you still alive!" he shouted. The stranger smirked as his eyes stared at Sasuke, almost as if staring into his soul.

"Otouto...I should thank you for that attack...it measure my capacity even more...and now I have an even more powerful doujutsu" Itachi said with a smirk. Kisame grinned as he placed his sword back on his back and leaned against the tree. Sasuke stared in awe at Itachi's eyes. His right eye was still the red Sharingan with the black dots, but his left eye, not only was it black, but the dots were red. To top it off he had a half mask covering his left side of his face. Sasuke studied Itachi for a moment and noticed that his left hand was gloved as well.

"Your amaterasu was really impressive...if it wasn't altered by an outside force" Itachi stated, breaking Sasuke out of his trance.

"I felt an evil power within that attack...and only recently I found out it was Kyuubi's power. Quite interesting Otouto...quite interesting. Because of the Sharingan's power...and Kyuubi's power...I have managed to achieve a whole new level with my Sharingan...far greater than the Mangekyo Sharingan" Itachi said as he started walking towards Sasuke.

"Whether you have a new Sharingan or not...I will still stop you Itachi...you won't get Naruto..." Sasuke warned. Itachi stood barely a foot away from Sasuke as he stared down at him.

"I don't think you are in a position to demand...otouto" Itachi said. Sasuke's eyes widen as everything went dark.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Tsunade sighed as the knock became more persistent.

"Alright dammit! Come in already" she shouted. Naruto walked into the room and glared at the hag.

"Alright hag...you're going to tell me now what kind of mission you gave Sasuke...and why haven't I been on any missions" Naruto said. Tsunade sighed. It would be nearly impossible to not answer the questions...key word being nearly.

"Brat...it's confidential matter...all missions are confidential and if you don't like it then so be it...now as you can see, I have a lot of work to do...now scram" Tsunade snapped. Naruto growled.

"If you're keeping something from me hag that may be vital...I will never forgive you" Naruto said as he turned around and slammed the door.

"Stupid brat...you'll understand in the future" Tsunade said.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Well...sorry for ending it so short...but I'm trying to keep it in order...if I just keep writing you guys won't have a long story lol

**KShindou25**: Hana will definitely NOT look like Lee lol I'll feel bad for the poor girl lol

**The Lazy Fairy**: Yup...hana means flower lol I took out from one of my favorite songs "Kiseki no Hana Yo' Initial D's first stage second ending song lol

**Red Rose**: Tsunade is a big perv lol

**Neogem**: Here's the chapter lol enjoy it and make sure to put a lid on the basket so your bro won't crawl out lol

**Silent laugh**: Hana will be cute lol she just like a replica of Sakura but with black hair lol that way she won't look like Lee lol


	3. Shattered Hearts, Broken Dreams

I'll just write.../_sweatdrops_/ it seems that when I created this story...I thought I had clicked on the Naruto category...but it seems that fan fiction didn't change it and kept it in the Ai no Kogi category...Gomen minna.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah**/

Naruto paced around the living room. How long was the mission and why all the secrecy?

"Come back alive Sasuke...just come back alive" he said to himself. A knock on the door disrupted Naruto's pattern of pacing. Naruto felt something cold at the pit of his stomach as he walked towards the door and opened it. His eyes widen at the sight before him.

"Na...ru...to" he staggered as he fell forward.

"Sa...Sasuke!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Hey...don't...don't you dare die on me" Naruto said nearly shouting as he stared at the wound.

"Who did this?" he asked as he saw the cut going from his shoulder down to his left thigh. Naruto stood up and grabbed Sasuke, flinging his right arm over his neck.

"Hang on...Tsunade-baa-chan should help" Naruto said as he ran as fast as he could towards Tsunade's office.

Tsunade was dozing off, her head slowly reaching the desk. The door slamming against he wall made her jump back up.

"Dammit! Do you know...Sasuke? Naruto?" Tsunade quickly stood up and ran, grabbing Sasuke from Naruto's grasp.

"Help him..." Naruto said out of breath.

"Wait outside" Tsunade commanded. Naruto shook his head.

"Wait outside now...I can't heal him properly with you here...I will save him Naruto...rest assure" Tsunade said as she ripped the top part of Sasuke's uniform. Naruto nodded and reluctantly left the office, waiting outside. Now Naruto was pacing in front of Tsunade's office worriedly.

Tsunade revised the wound carefully, making sure that she didn't make it worse. She placed her hands over his chest and began to heal his wounds.

"Hang on Sasuke...come on...you can do it" whispered Tsunade as the gap slowly began to close. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he stared at the ceiling.

"At least you're awake now" Tsunade said as she sighed in relief.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"He's outside waiting...I'll tell him to come in" Tsunade said as she stood up. Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Don't...not yet..." Sasuke pleaded. Tsunade looked at him confused.

"What's going on Sasuke...where's Kisame?" she asked him. Sasuke averted his gaze.

"He's still alive..." Sasuke said.

"What...Kisame's alive?" asked Tsunade. Sasuke sighed.

"Itachi...he's still alive" Sasuke explained. Tsunade's eyes widen.

"That's why Kisame was nowhere to be found" she said as she sat down on a chair next to the sofa, where Sasuke was laying down.

"Hokage...I need your help" Sasuke started. Tsunade looked up, her expression one of puzzlement.

"I...have to stay away from Naruto...our relationship has to end..." Sasuke said.

"What?" hissed Tsunade, keeping her voice down so Naruto wouldn't hear. Sasuke closed his eyes as he retold everything that happened after he lost consciousness.

_**/Flashbacks...annoying I know.../**_

Sasuke opened his eyes wearily, taking in the surrounding. He winced as he looked down, noticing the wound that his brother had given him with his katana.

"You're awake...otouto" Itachi remarked as he stepped up to Sasuke.

"Itachi..." growled Sasuke, who tried to move but found himself, bound to a tree.

"I'll get straight to the point...you see this?" he asked as he raised his gloved hand to meet Sasuke's gaze.

"I thought it was your power...your strength...I thought that you finally reached that peak...the peak that would determine whether you were stronger than me...or weaker than me. But to find out that the kyuubi's power was behind such strength...it's a little...shameful" Itachi said. Sasuke glared at his brother, his hands trying to break free from the ropes.

"Listen to me otouto...I can give you another chance to fight me and kill me...but there's a small...catch" Itachi said as he crossed his arms, his half masked face staring at Sasuke intently.

"You have three options...option number one, you refuse to fight me and I kill you now...then kill your beloved Naruto and take kyuubi away. Option number two, you fight me now...die...and then I take the kyuubi regardless...or option number three" Itachi stated. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You lay one finger on Naruto and I swear Itachi"

"I don't think you are in any position to threaten me...especially if the life of your loved one is in my hands...imagine otouto...to have the thing you loved most stripped away from you...all over again" Itachi mused.

"You sick bastard" spat out Sasuke.

"Option number three, I set you free now...and in one month from today we meet...I will give you one month to train your hardest and defeat me. However, if you choose this option, you must destroy the relationship between you and the kitsune carrier" Itachi said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"You end your relationship with him...he hates you...you become alone again...and you train harder than ever. In one month, if you beat me...I will forget about you and Naruto...and I will leave you two alone...that is...if you let me live after you've defeated me. If I win, however, you will see how I kill your beloved Naruto...take the kyuubi's power away from him...and kill you with his powers" Itachi said as he glared at his brother.

"So what will it be...hurry up Sasuke because time's just run out" he said.

_**/End flash back/**_

Tsunade leaned back on her chair and began to ponder.

"So you chose option number three then..." Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"I'll get stronger...and I'll defeat him. I will protect Naruto with everything I have...but I need your help" Sasuke said.

"Why do you need my help?" asked Tsunade.

"I need you to support the demise of our relationship. If you refuse to support my decision to end the relationship...Naruto will suspect of me...and may find out what's going on. He's smart...maybe smarter than what we think" Sasuke said. Tsunade sighed. She knew she had to make the decision, even if it hurted Naruto, but his life was more important than his feelings at the moment.

"Very well...Sasuke...I'll find a place for you to live alone and away from Naruto...and a place to train. Kakashi will visit you and you can begin your training. Once you have defeated Kakashi, I will send another shinobi to train you...and this shinobi...will be a hard one" Tsunade said with a smirk. Sasuke bowed down slightly.

"Thank you...for understanding" he said.

"I think...Naruto should come in now..." Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded, though he felt the anxiety of hurting the one he loves the most. Tsunade walked up to the door and opened it.

"Naruto" she called out. Naruto immediately stopped pacing and walked up to her.

"Well?" he asked. Tsunade stepped aside to allow Naruto to walk in. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" he shouted. He sat down on the couch and hugged Sasuke.

"But at least you're alive...care to explain what the hell happened in that mission?" asked Naruto. Sasuke gently pushed Naruto away.

"I nearly died...and I realized a few things" Sasuke said.

"Like?" Naruto asked.

"I realized that in my future...you are not in it" Sasuke stated in his stoic form. Naruto looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto...you will never give me what I want the most...face it...this will never work" Sasuke said as he removed his wedding band from his finger and gave it to Naruto.

"There's no point in trying to deny it anymore. I need someone who can give me children...not someone who can't. It will never work out between us Naruto. By nearly dying I discovered how stupid this is...and how stupid we are for believing that we could love each other. Naruto...you annoy me" Sasuke said. Naruto stood up, his gaze fixed on Sasuke.

"Is that so?" he questioned calmly, maybe too calm for Sasuke's taste.

"Don't worry Uchiha...I won't be in your way anymore" Naruto said as he turned around and walked away, leaving Tsunade and Sasuke alone.

"I think you over did it" Tsunade stated. Sasuke shook his head.

"That's the only thing that hits the spot...bring up family and children...and he gets all tense...that was the easiest way I knew to get him away from me..." Sasuke said as he looked at the retreating back of the blonde. /_I'm sorry Naruto...but I have to do this...for your love...I have to betray you_/ he thought.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

And another chappy done...enjoy minna.


	4. Week One Begins

Thank you for the reviews minna. I was inspired to write this chappy soon lol.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto slammed his door shut, his face red in anger.

"That fucking ass hole!" he shouted to no one in particular. He was seething in rage and in pain.

"After everything...two years...two fucking years!" he shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Damn you Uchiha...I should have never trusted you again..." he growled as he punched the wall again, creating a new hole. His hand was stuck inside the hole and he just fell to his knees.

"Dammit...Kyuubi...you were right..." Naruto said as he vision slowly blurred. Kyuubi listened to Naruto and sighed. He knew what Sasuke was doing. Being within the raven haired man's body for more than 1 hour forms a bond in which they can communicate without the host knowing. Kyuubi knew of the ambush Sasuke fell into. He also knew the motives behind his sudden breakup with Naruto.

/**_Listen kit.../_** Kyuubi started. Naruto shut his eyes tight, holding the tears and preventing them from falling.

/**_You know him well kit...you know he has motives that he hasn't explained or told you. So why don't you beat it out of him?_**/ Kyuubi suggested.

"Beat it out of him? How?" asked Naruto.

/**_Challenge him into a fight. If you win...he has to answer one of your questions...so choose your question wisely. And if he wins...then it's for the best if you two drift apart and live your life separately_**/ Kyuubi said. Naruto opened his eyes, the tears now gone. He wedged his fist out of the wall and stood up.

"Not a bad idea Kyuubi...thanks" Naruto said as he walked into the bathroom to shower.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door, his face void of any emotions. Naruto opened the door and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed.

"I came for my things" Sasuke said before Naruto said anything. Naruto stepped aside and pointed to the bags near the door.

"I took the liberty of getting rid of you" Naruto said as he smirked at Sasuke coldly.

"I see that" Sasuke said as he grabbed his bags.

"I won't take anymore of your time then" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke wait" Naruto said nearly growling. Sasuke stopped, but didn't turn around.

"In one month" Naruto started. Sasuke's eyes widen. Did Naruto figure it out?

"In one month...you and I will fight. If I beat you, you will have to answer a question of mines...if you win, then I will leave you alone permanently" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed inwardly in both relief and in pain.

"Naruto..." he started.

"I'm not asking...I'm challenging" Naruto said as he closed the door on Sasuke's face...well...back. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Why is it that people just came out of nowhere and gave him ultimatums? He shook his head and kept walking towards his new home, a secluded cavern behind the monuments.

He opened the door and walked towards his bed, dropping his bags on it. Not only was he stressed out over the battle in one month, but he was also suffering for not being near Naruto, his Naruto.

"You could've at least knocked" Sasuke stated as he loaded his holster with shuriken and kunai.

"Well...I knew you sensed me" Kakashi said as he waved from the window sill.

"Ready?" he asked with a grin, though the mask covered his grin.

"Che..." was all Sasuke said.

"You better train hard...because if you lose...Itachi won't be the one killing you...but it will be Iruka" Kakashi said while sweatdropping.

"Trust me...you don't want to see that man angry...it's scary" Kakashi added. Sasuke sweatdropped as he opened the door to the backyard, where a training ground was arranged. Kakashi and Sasuke created some distance between them and took fighting positions.

"Ready?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah...waiting for you...old man" Sasuke said with a slight taunt. Kakashi pouted under his mask. /I'm not that old.../ he thought as he took out a kunai. Sasuke took out a kunai and dashed towards Kakashi, kunai clashing with one another, signaling the beginning of the month long training.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto and Rock Lee faced each other, both ready to strike the other.

"Ready Lee?" asked Naruto.

"Born ready!" shouted Rock Lee. Naruto sweatdropped as he dashed towards Rock Lee, their training commencing as well. /I'll get my answers Sasuke...even if I have to beat it out of you/ thought Naruto as he sent his fist towards Rock Lee's face.

**/Break blah break blah break wooh that was short break blah break blah break/**

Tsunade looked at the village from the balcony.

"Being hokage is so difficult. The youth of tomorrow have grown immensely Sarutobi-sensei. Soon the Hokage candidacy will commence, and a new Hokage will be appointed. I just hope this village will last that long. I hope Sasuke can get stronger...for even with my training, he may still be defeated by his brother. But...I think with my training both Sasuke and Naruto will get stronger...that I promise you sensei...you'll see how they will become the best shinobi of all time...and hopefully their love will prevail" Tsunade said as she looked at the carved faces of the Hokage.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

That was the shortest chapter I've posted so far...sorry minna.

**Neogem**: Yup...he loves Naruto that much if he's willing to throw his love out the window for the sake of Naruto lol

**Red Rose**: Aww...Sasuke loves Naruto...so he didn't mean it. As for Itachi...yeah he's evil...or is he?

**Tyranimo**: Well, you never know who will be stronger...if Naruto or Sasuke lol so keep reading and soon you shall find out

**Gabbi-chan**: /_hands tissue_/ aww...I didn't mean for you to cry with that chapter.

**Little Fox kit**: Thank you for waiting...here's the next chapter and I hope you like it...even though it's a little...short

**HushPurple:** Glad you like this one though

**The Lazy Fairy**: lol glad you like this story so far. There will be plenty of angst with Sasuke and Naruto to satisfy your taste buds lol

**Tariki Rania**: /_pats shoulder_/ there...there...you'll see things will get fixed between them

**Anonymous:** ooo pocky

**Eyes0nme19:** glad you like it

**Momochi Zabuza II**: glad you like this fic so much, I really appreciate it lol so here's the next chapter and enjoy

**Mootzoot:** I'm not sure if I responded to your ff account lol but I just wanna say.../GLOMPS/ you made my day so much and the next two chapters (since this chapter is so short) will be dedicated to you.

**Silent laugh**: sad indeed...but sadness makes it even better ne? lol


	5. Week Two Underway

Comments later...type now...

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Kakashi stumbled backwards as Sasuke sent his chidori at him.

"Ok already...I give" Kakashi shouted. Sasuke made the chidori disappeared.

"Week one...completed" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dammit...already one weak and I don't feel stronger" muttered Sasuke.

"If you start feeling stronger you'll just get arrogant and over confident" Jiraiya said as he walked into the training grounds.

"Ji...Jiraiya" Sasuke said in surprise.

"Well...brat...looks like I'm your instructor for the time being...trust me...you don't want to get on Tsunade's bad side..." Jiraiya said. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Then lets commence" Sasuke said. Jiraiya sighed. /_Kids these days have no patience..._/ he thought as he motioned for Sasuke to attack him.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Baa-chan" Naruto called out. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"What now brat" she said annoyed. Naruto grinned.

"Train with me" he said.

"No"

"Come on"

"No..."

"You have to"

"No I don't"

"You love me so you have to"

"No I don't"

"Baa-chan! That actually hurted"

"Naruto! I'm trying to work"

"Training relieves stress"

"No Naruto"

"You can enjoy beating the living daylights out of me?"

"....No"

"Come on...you know you want to"

"Naruto"

"Dammit old hag! Just fucking train with me!" Naruto was suddenly crouching on the floor nursing a wound to his head. Tsunade was standing up, her vein ready to pop.

"Control that tongue of yours" Tsunade snapped.

"I would if you would just fucking train with me! It's important" Naruto snapped as he stood up.

"And why is it so important?" asked Tsunade.

"Because I have to beat the hell out of Sasuke so he can answer my questions" shouted Tsunade.

"Huh?" she asked dumbfounded.

"A Challenge baa-chan...I told him that in one month we were going to fight and if I win he would have to answer my questions" Naruto explained.

"Why one month?" asked Tsunade.

"I figured it would be enough time for Sasuke to train and get stronger...and give us both some time to think things through" Naruto stated. /_Who would've thought this brat was so smart_.../ thought Tsunade.

"Fine...I'll train with you...in the afternoon when I'm done with this paperwork" Tsunade said. Naruto grinned; it was a victory for him.

"See you later old hag...and don't quit at the last minute" Naruto said as he ran out the door, a scroll following him. Naruto closed the door and the scroll connected with the door.

"Stupid...brat...making a challenge at the same time as the other battle...I need all the help I can get now...two fights at the same time...yet both battles are for the same cause...in a sense" Tsunade said to herself. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I think I should sleep before I train that brat" she mumbled.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"A week has past"

"I know"

"Do you think he ended it already?"

"He did..."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know him Kisame..."

"Hmm...but that's his lover"

"He will do it...he's not willing to lose it all over again...so he will do it"

"If you say so" Itachi turned to look at Kisame who sat down on a chair. Itachi turned his attention back to the window and the stars in the sky.

/_Three weeks...in three weeks we shall see how much he has improved...and if he kept his promise...Sasuke...you better pray to Kami-sama...because if I find out that you're not using your inner strength to fight me...I will kill you immediately and go for the prize..._/ thought Itachi as his gloved hand clenched into a fist.

/_No one humiliates the Uchiha clan...and lives to tell about it...not even you otouto_/

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Are you sure Hinata?" asked Neji. Hinata nodded. Neji sighed as he stood up.

"Very well...I will do it...just don't expect me to go easy on you" Neji said. Hinata smiled.

"You go easy on me and I'll beat you senseless Neji-niisama. I need to get stronger...that way I can be of some use to Naruto..." Hinata said. Neji nodded in understanding.

"We will all help him train Hinata-sama" Neji said. Kiba nodded in agreement.

"We will all train harder...and make sure Naruto gets stronger and trains even harder. The Konoha Ninjas will prove once again how strong we can be...and how dependable we are" Kiba said. Hinata smiled.

"Thank you" she said.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Lee...do you think...that this fight between Naruto and Sasuke...will be resolved?" asked Sakura as she stared at the ceiling. Lee turned to his side and hugged Sakura close.

"I'm sure that once they fight it out...they can finally speak like two normal people and sort their feelings out. Sasuke is in love with Naruto...he would do anything for him" Rock Lee said.

"But Naruto told me what Sasuke said..." Sakura stated.

"I know...but I think Naruto knows there's more to it than what Sasuke is letting us to believe...which is why he wants us all to help him train...so he can beat Sasuke fair and square and finally get the answers he wants" Rock Lee said.

"I know...but how are you going to manage training both Naruto and Sasuke without letting one know that you're training the other?" asked Sakura. Rock Lee sweatdropped.

"I'll think of something...right now lets get some rest" Lee said as he kissed Sakura.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Well...that's done...slightly short than expected...but I can't think straight right now...have a headache and that's not helping either...ja-ne.

**Neogem:** lol Naruto is creepy when angry...but Iruka is creepier lol

**Red Rose**: I think Kakashi is 14 years older than the gang O.O lol ah yes but I love leaving things unanswered and letting the reader figure it out lol especially when it comes to Itachi, since after all, no one really knows what's going through that gorgeous head of his lol

**Amras**: Orochimaru is not coming back!!! Never!!!! mwuahahaha lol and u get no bleach

Firess Ifrit Devil: There's still a coulple of more chapters before Sasuke and Naruto go at it lol

**Tariki Rania**: yeah...that's just sad...but its fun having Sasuke fight two battles in one month lol

**Momochi Zabuza**: Awww thanks /_glomps_/

**Anonymous:** Come to think of it...Naruto is really gullible

**Animelvr4evr**: I dunno whether Itachi is good or evil lol gotta keep reading to fight out on which side he's in lol

**Silent laugh**: Training is always fun lol not for me but its fun lol

**Danya2**: Yeah it is strange why the time period is a month for both...it shall be explained soon.


	6. Week three

Sorry for the late update...lost my will to update when ffnet removed my penname and all my stories.../_sobs_/ why! My computer crashed a while ago and I had lost my stories...so I was taking them out of ff and putting them in my group...but I didn't have enough time...oh my stories...all of them...every single one of them..._/cries/_

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Tsunade panted slightly as Naruto stood up, grabbing his side.

"Brat...one week already...is that the best you can do? If that is the best...than Sasuke is going to pass you and beat you...do you want that?" asked Tsunade. Naruto growled.

"I will beat him Tsunade...I did once before" he said as he dashed towards her again. /_Naruto...you should stop...or you will just interfere with his battle_/ thought Tsunade as she dodged the attack and punched Naruto, sending him against a few trees.

"Oops...I think I didn't measure my strength" she said with a sweatdrop.

"Uh...Naruto?"

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Jiraiya side stepped, causing Sasuke to fall.

"Boy...rest for a few hours...you've been training nearly non-stop all week and that will just deteriorate your body and will not make you stronger. You want to get stronger don't you? You want to kill your brother? Well you need to be in top shape...not some tired out brat who won't last five minutes" Jiraiya said. Sasuke's eye twitch.

"It's not only Itachi Jiraiya-sama...but the fact that Naruto is so dead set on fighting me at the same time...I have no idea why" Sasuke said as he sat down to take a break. /_Knowing Naruto...he probably knows already...maybe that's why he chose the same date_.../ thought Jiraiya.

"While you shower...eat and rest...I'll go see The Hokage and tell her of the improvement...whether you feel the improvement or not...I've seen it" Jiraiya said as he disappeared. Sasuke sighed.

"Why Naruto...why fight...and at this time?" asked Sasuke to himself.

"Talking to yourself usually means that you're insane" Neji said as he and Hinata walked into the clearing.

"Che" mumbled Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san...you need to rest...otherwise you won't stand a chance against us" Hinata said. Sasuke perked up his ears and lifted his head to look at them. Hinata smiled and nodded while Neji crossed his arms.

"I will not fight some loser who doesn't even know his limits" Neji stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"I know already..." he muttered as he walked into the small cabin to shower and take a quick bite to eat. Neji shook his head.

"To what extremes these two are going....just to prove themselves" Neji said. Hinata shook her head and smiled.

"There's more to it than what either is trying to say...." Hinata mentioned. Neji looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see Neji-niisama..." she said. Neji just shrugged.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Jiraiya sweatdropped as he saw Tsunade fanning an unconscious Naruto.

"Let me guess...you forgot to measure your strength?" asked Jiraiya. Tsunade glared at Jiraiya.

"Instead of standing there...help me get him to his apartment" Tsunade said. Jiraiya sighed.

"I now see what Shikamaru says...women really are troublesome" Jiraiya said, only to receive a bump upside his head.

"You two are noisy" mumbled Naruto as he sat up.

"Oh you're alright" Tsunade said as Jiraiya nursed his wounds.

"Yeah...that's not gonna kill me old hag...I'm sure you can do better than that" Naruto said with a smirk as he stood up. Tsunade's vein throbbed as she raised her sleeve.

"Is that so?" asked Tsunade. Jiraiya sweatdropped and shook his head.

"Hokage...don't you have some business to attend to? I can continue training him" Jiraiya said. Tsunade crossed her arms and turned around, walking away.

"You lucky he showed up brat..." muttered Tsunade as she left. Naruto sighed.

"Man that was one hell of a punch" he said as he cracked his neck and stretched out.

"Well you asked for it" Jiraiya stated as he leaned against a tree. Naruto shrugged.

"If you're here to lecture then I can train alone" Naruto commented. Jiraiya shook his head.

"You're an idiot...just be glad I'm taking time to train you brat" Jiraiya said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Then lets go ero-sennin" Naruto said with a smirk. Jiraiya's eye twitched at the old nickname.

"You'll pay for that brat" he said as he took an offensive stance.

"We'll see" Naruto taunted as he dashed towards Jiraiya.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Shikamaru!!!!" shouted Ino into Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru sat up and glared at his fiancée.

"What..." he said as he rubbed his ear.

"For Kami's sake...your dad is looking for you...he knew you would be here hiding" Ino said. Shikamaru sighed as he stood up.

"Women and family are troublesome" he muttered. Ino glared at him and whacked him upside the head.

"If 'women' are so troublesome...then why did you proposed to me!" shouted Ino as she gave him the ring and walked away. Shikamaru sighed.

"My Shikamaru...your laziness beats my own" his father said. Shikamaru glared at him, clenching his fist with the ring inside.

"Fix it...then come home to train...you have a special mission...and I'm going to help you train for it..." he said. Shikamaru sighed and nodded, then ran in search for Ino, who was surprisingly fast in running.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Iruka...are you listening?" asked Kakashi worried. Iruka snapped out of his trance and looked at Kakashi, who just sighed.

"Sorry...it's just...that this whole thing with Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi is just a big mess" he said. Kakashi stood up from his chair and walked around the table, sitting next to Iruka and pulling him into a hug.

"Listen dolphin...I'm training them both...you know how everyone is trying to help the two get back together. All of their friends are training hard to help them, in both their battle and the battle against Itachi" Kakashi said.

"I know...but I can't help but worry about Naruto...you know how he gets when he's hurt...and I know he has something up his sleeve...but won't tell me...almost as if he didn't trust me enough" Iruka said sadly.

"He trusts you more than anyone else...even more than me Iruka. He's training, and when he's training nothing else matters. Maybe he does have something up his sleeve...but if he exposes it...it might screw things up even worse" Kakashi said. Iruka sighed as leaned into Kakashi's embrace.

"I just hope they know what they're doing..." Iruka said. Kakashi lifted Iruka's chin and pulled down his mask, placing a soft kiss over Iruka's lip.

"They're doing the right thing...in their own way" he said. Iruka smiled as he kissed Kakashi.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Kisame breathed heavily as he stared at Itachi, whose sharingan had activated.

"That new eye...is really something...I can't even get near you" Kisame said. Itachi brushed the bangs out of his face, exposing his new sharingan eye.

"We will see if it's as good as it is...once I kill my brother...I can take the kyuubi and finally have that power that will measure my capacitance" Itachi said. Kisame smirked.

"And if he wins?" asked Kisame.

"Then I die...I'm not going to lose and live. It's a live or die situation" Itachi said as he sheathed his katana. Kisame chuckled.

"So you'll commit hara kiri if he doesn't kill you...that's too much honor Itachi...something you usually don't have" Kisame commented. Itachi stared at Kisame with his cold eyes and Kisame understood the joke was not funny. Itachi walked past Kisame, heading into the small lodge they were staying in for the time being.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

And the chapter is finally done. Enjoy minna while I cry some more over my lost fictions.

I would like to thank all my faithful readers. I'm sorry I am not responding to your reviews...cuz I don't have them /cries/ thank you for sticking by though. Arigato gazaimasu!


	7. The Time Has Come

Sorry for not updating in like…ages. My birthday was on Thursday, and now I'm 19…whoopee…/_note sarcasm_/ it was the worst birthday ever!!!!!!!!!!!!! /_cries_/ then my friends threw me a birthday party on Saturday so that was fun. And on Sunday I went out to get me some new music and new manga…go Beet! Ahem…finally got the first volume of One Piece and the new volume of Naruto lol…I'll be reading a lot during Thanksgiving break. Anyways…enjoy this especially very long chapter.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Shikamaru sighed. Naruto just stared at him and sweatdropped.

"Dude…it's been two weeks…you still haven't talked to her?" asked Naruto as he slurped his ramen. Shikamaru glared at his friend.

"It's too troublesome to explain the reasons why I haven't found her" he said. Naruto rolled his eyes as he ordered another helping.

"Listen Shikamaru…you know where she is…you're just too damn lazy to go and fix the freaking problem" Naruto stated. Shikamaru sighed as he scratched his cheek.

"Tomorrow…by tomorrow you better talk to her…tomorrow is the day we leave and I don't think it would be nice to leave things undone" Naruto said seriously as he paid for their meals and stood up. Shikamaru looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

"Talk to her…and for once just use your strength to explain it to her…she'll understand" Naruto said as he left.

"He's actually smart" muttered Shikamaru as he stood up and headed for Sakura's home, where Ino was mostly likely complaining to her friend.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Ino…you know how he is…you should be use to it" Sakura said. Ino glared at her.

"I get tired as well…who wouldn't get tired after a while of the same things! Is it so much trouble to just say I love you once in a while…or to at least pay me some attention when I'm talking to him or when I ask him to train with me!" Ino said nearly shouting as she wiped the tears away. Hana looked at Ino and blinked.

"Auntie sad?" she asked. Ino smiled a bit.

"Yes…Auntie's very sad…but don't worry. Auntie will be happy again" Ino said. Sakura smiled sadly as the door bell rang. She stood up and handed Hana to Ino then went to open the door.

"I know she's in here…I need to talk to her" Shikamaru said. Sakura glared at him for a minute, and then sighed.

"You lucky that tomorrow you're leaving Shikamaru…" she said as she stepped aside. Shikamaru sighed and walked past Sakura. /_Women are troublesome…married women are even more troublesome_/ he thought as he walked into the leaving room and took notice of Ino playing with Hana. He smiled slightly as Ino looked happy.

"Who would've thought you had a knack for children" Shikamaru said. Ino looked up and glared at him.

"You would've know if you would just pay attention to me" she said angrily. Shikamaru sighed as he sat down next to her.

"Fine…I'll get straight to the point…even if it's troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"That's just your problem…everything is troublesome for you" Ino said.

"I know…and there's a reason for that" Shikamaru tried to explain.

"Oh and what is that? Why are you always sleeping? Why don't you listen to me…why won't you do things like normal shinobi instead of sleeping all the time?" Ino asked question after question. Shikamaru closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"If you would let me explain" he said. Ino shut her mouth, but glared at him.

"You know our family is well known for the deer we raise. And you also know that missions have always been priorities for jounin. Well my father goes into way too many missions, so I'm stuck tending the deer. It's not an easy task for one man to do. By the time I'm done tending to the deer it's already six in the morning…then I only have about two hours of sleep before I have to go to work…so I sleep every chance I get" he explained.

"That doesn't explain why you won't listen to me" Ino muttered.

"Actually…I do listen to you. Just because I have my eyes closed most of the time doesn't mean I'm sleeping all the time…I pay attention to you, I just don't have anything to respond to your conversations…so I remain quiet, and you think I'm sleeping" Ino pouted slightly.

"Still…you always say women are troublesome" she countered. Shikamaru sighed.

"Women are troublesome…you see all the explaining I have to do just so that I can have you by my side again" he said. Ino glared at him. Shikamaru scratched his cheek.

"I'm serious…women are troublesome because they can't seem to understand certain things…and sometimes they assume the wrong things and cause a mess that we have to fix…to then get beaten up by the women we love" Shikamaru said.

"Oh…and what women do you love?" she asked angrily.

"The women who gives me the most trouble" he said with a smirk. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult" Ino said.

"Taking it as a compliment is less troublesome don't you think?" he said as he leaned over and kissed Ino.

"Still…you shouldn't just go around saying things are troublesome…it hurts you know" Ino said.

"I know…I promise not to say women are troublesome" he said. Ino smiled as she hugged him. /_at least when you're not around_/ he thought as he smirked. As they pulled away Shikamaru kissed her one more time, and then stood up.

"Tomorrow is the day…now I want you to stay here with Sakura and Hana…if we can't stop them then it's up to you to protect this village and the hokage along with the other chuunin and jounin…" Shikamaru said as he handed her the ring. Ino took the ring and nodded.

"Come back in one piece" she said. Shikamaru sighed as he nodded. Ino smiled as she jumped on him and hugged him, while Sakura grabbed Hana before she was squashed between them.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Tsunade looked at the group of ninja making their way to the gates.

"Baa-chan…we're ready" Naruto said. Tsunade glared at him while the others sweatdropped.

"Naruto…are you sure? I mean Sasuke wants to be alone…and why do you need all these ninjas with you?" asked Tsunade. Naruto sighed.

"Listen…I know Sasuke is going to fight Itachi…and I know Itachi has some things up his sleeves…that's why we need all the men we can get to fight against them. If Sasuke wants to fight Itachi alone so be it…but I will interfere if I see he's going to die…I still have questions…and Sasuke's going to answer them" Naruto said. Tsunade smirked.

"So you knew all along?" she asked. Naruto smirked.

"Of course baa-chan…I'm not stupid ya know" he said. Tsunade's vein throbbed as she was ready to give Naruto a thrashing. Jiraiya chuckled.

"They are just wasting time here Tsunade…let them pass" Jiraiya said. Tsunade glared at him, but knew he was right, so she allowed them to step out of Konoha. Naruto smirked as he waved at them.

"See ya later hag!" he shouted. Tsunade's eye twitched in annoyance.

Iruka watched them leave from one of the roof tops. Kakashi placed his hand over Iruka's shoulder reassuringly.

"They will be fine…don't worry" Kakashi said. Iruka sighed, but nodded.

Ino waved at Shikamaru and crew.

"Come back in one piece otherwise I'll break you to pieces!" she shouted. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sakura sweatdropped. Sakura waved at Rock Lee, who walked away crying. Hana giggled at seeing her father's common antics of crying overly dramatic.

Naruto took lead as his expression became serious.

"Don't die just yet Sasuke…I have to kick your ass first" he muttered.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke stepped into the clearing, katana tied securely on his back. Kisame smirked as he stepped into the clearing, followed by Itachi.

"So you've kept your promise" Kisame said. Sasuke ignored Kisame as he glared at Itachi.

"Lets get this over with" he said. Itachi raised an eyebrow. He removed his cloak.

"Kisame…make sure no one interferes…" he said. Kisame nodded as he jumped towards one of the branches, disappearing in an instant.

"No one's going to interfere…I've been isolated from them all…it's just you and me now Itachi" Sasuke said. Itachi smirked.

"Are you sure about that? But just to make things safe…Kisame will stop any intervention…now come otouto…lets see how strong you've become" Itachi said. Sasuke dropped into a fighting stance, kunai ready in hand.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto and grew stopped running and they jumped out of the way as Kisame slammed his sword onto the ground. Naruto glared at him as the others surrounded Kisame.

"I'm only interested in Kyuubi…you guys are annoying" Kisame said as he raised his sword once again and shinobi jumped from hiding.

"How…Akatsuki has been disbanded?" asked Naruto as now the Konoha ninjas were surrounded.

"You only went after the big dogs in the organization…that you've forgotten about the underlings…now…get rid of them" shouted Kisame as the ninjas began to attack the ninja.

"Dammit…Kisame you're mine!" shouted Naruto as he dashed towards Kisame, ready to tear him apart.

"Oh really? We'll see about that Kitsune-chan" Kisame said. Naruto's eye twitched as he ducked at the last minute and avoided the saw sword. /_Can't use chakra…last time I used chakra it absorbed it…_/ thought Naruto. Kisame smirked as he rested his sword over his shoulder.

"Face it…by the time I'm through with you…your precious Sasuke will be torn to pieces by his beloved brother" Kisame said. Naruto growled as he dashed towards him once again, aiming a kick for his midsection. Kisame grabbed his ankle before it reached his stomach. Naruto smirked as his leg was grabbed.

"Thanks…" he said as he used his leg as a supporter, pushing himself higher and sending his other leg towards Kisame's face, kicking his face and breaking free of his grasp. Everything around them became silent, or so they thought. Kisame and Naruto were so enthralled with their battle that the battles raging around them disappeared.

Naruto growled and narrowed his eyes at Kisame, who in turn glared at Naruto and readied his sword.

"You're history brat" he said.

"Bring it on" shouted Naruto.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Rock Lee ducked the kick aimed at his face and used the opportunity to swipe his leg under his opponent's leg, causing his enemy to fall.

"When it comes to Taijustsu…I'm the best" Rock Lee said with a triumphant smirk, only to have his smirk disappear when a leg connected with his ribs.

"Don't count on it brat…" the enemy ninja said as he stood up. /_Fast…didn't even see him stand up…/_thought Lee as he stood on a fighting stance, ready to defend or attack if either one made a move.

While Lee had his hands full with a speed type ninja, Shikamaru was busy trying to pinpoint his enemy. /_Dammit…I can't use my shadows unless I know his location…but he can conceal his chakra so well…/_ thought Shikamaru. Shikamaru leaned against a tree and crouched down, placing his hands together and closing his eyes. The enemy looked at Shikamaru confused. /Why is he sitting down in the middle of a fight…/ thought the shinobi as he studied Shikamaru for another minute.

"Oh well…it's his own fault for falling asleep" he said as he jumped down from his position, kunai at hand, ready to strike at Shikamaru's head. Shikamaru's eyes snapped open as the enemy fell to the ground.

"What…what the hell!" he shouted as he couldn't move.

"You fell into my trap…thinking I was sleeping you made the wrong move of having overconfidence…and thus gave away your position…my shadows did the rest…" Shikamaru said as he stood up.

"Shadow neck binding skill" he said as the shadows crept up towards the opponent's neck, snapping his neck and killing him.

Meanwhile Kiba flipped back as Akamaru transformed into a Kiba replica.

"Show off…" he muttered as he noticed Shikamaru had won.

"Akamaru…get ready...Double Piercing Fang!" shouted Kiba as they duo dashed towards their opponent and began to attack.

During all of this Hinata moved her hands and blocked the attack at her face, taking the opportunity to strike at the opponents arm, closing his chakra hole. She jumped back and swiped her leg, hitting her opponent on his thigh. She used the momentum to swing her hand and hit her opponent on his shoulder, closing another chakra hole. Her byakugan activated, Hinata noticed how his chakra was slowly dissipating. Hinata ducked an attack to her chest and quickly slammed both of her palms into her enemy's chest, sending him flying towards a tree. Blood trickled down her opponents mouth as the valve near his heart was shut, causing strain on the heart which would inevitably lead to death.

"I hope the others are ok…" she said as she ran back to where the others were at.

Neji spun his body around, creating a sort of whirlwind around him, blocking all attacks and sending a few of his opponents sailing. One remained standing and Neji smirked.

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou! /_sixty four hands of the eight divinations_/" Neji shouted as he began to hit his opponent.

"2...4…16…32…64" he counted as all the chakra holes were sealed, leaving his opponent nearly unconscious. Keeping his hand open in a palm form, Neji turned his opponent face up and slammed his palm into the opponent's chest, using the same technique Hinata used.

"Pathetic…" Neji said as he walked away.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke dashed towards Itachi and swung his hand with kunai at his face. Itachi leaned back and avoided the attack, then grabbed his brother's hand. Sasuke immediately turned his wrist into a snake stance and slipped out of his brother's grasp. Itachi raised an eyebrow in amusement. /_Thank you Lee…/_thought Sasuke as he jumped back and ducked, swiping his leg. Itachi jumped out of the way and sent his kick into Sasuke's midsection, sending the young Uchiha into a tree. Sasuke winced slightly as he moved out of the way, barely avoiding the fist aimed at his head.

Sasuke turned around, swinging his leg towards Itachi's midsection. Itachi grabbed his leg and Sasuke used the opportunity to push his weight into the leg and swipe his other leg, hoping to connect with Itachi's face. Itachi raised his arm and blocked the leg, but he released Sasuke's leg. Sasuke sent his fist into Itachi's chest, but the older Uchiha sent his knee into Sasuke's stomach, pushing him away.

"I'll admit you've gotten a little better…but still not strong enough to defeat me otouto…you will die now…and I will take the Kyuubi for myself…who knows… I may let the boy live and keep him to myself" Itachi said. Sasuke glared at his brother and growled.

"You keep your hands away from him!" shouted Sasuke as he dashed towards Itachi.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

**Red Rose**: Heh…I would too…/_runs away from Tsunade_/

**Tyranimo**: He trained under the two, but they're sennin lol so it would be nearly impossible to be in par with those two lol

**Kyuubi-kun**: its ok lol you wouldn't be able to find this fic anyways since my original was removed…/_cries/_

**To everyone else**: thanks for reviewing and this fiction will be up as soon as ff fixes their stupid problem lol Ja!


	8. The Ultimate Battle: The End Result?

Naruto panted slightly as he was but a few feet away from Kisame. Kisame winced slightly as he raised his sword, ready to strike once again. /_This brat is good…but that's just the kyuubi's power…_/ he thought as he dashed towards Naruto, swinging his sword in a bat like motion. Naruto jumped back and crouched down. /_only have one chance_/ thought Naruto as chakra swirled on his palm. Kisame smirked as he saw this. /_That's it…feed my sword_/ Kisame thought as he dashed forward, sword at hand, ready to strike Naruto.

Naruto dashed forward, Rasengan charged and ready to attack. Sword and Rasengan collided, and the impact sends the dirt around to swirl in a form of a tornado. The others stopped their fighting as they stared at the fight in awe. The power of the sharingan not decreasing, but the sword's power still strong. The others shielded their eyes as the Rasengan exploded, sending a gust of wind towards them, and pushing them out of the way.

"Damn! Now that was an attack" Kiba shouted above the noise as Akamaru walked next to him.

"Is Naruto alright?" asked Hinata. Neji searched the surrounding with his Byakugan, trying to identify the unique chakra Naruto had.

"I don't know…I can't see him" Neji said. Shikamaru walked up to them, his gaze fixed on the smoke.

"I have a feeling…that we're about to find out" he said. The Konoha shinobi reassembled, waiting for any news of their blonde friend and captain. The smoke began to clear as two figures remained standing. Kiba scrunched up his nose at the strong scent of blood. Akamaru growled slightly as he shook his head, the smell too strong for them. Naruto had his eyes narrowed to slits, his eyes the color of fire, of rage. Kisame winced as he coughed up blood. A trickle of blood escaped the blonde's lips as he growled and pushed his hand forward. Kisame grabbed the blonde's hand from penetrating his body even more.

"Face it shark face…you lost…and you're going to die…you wanted the kyuubi's power so badly…then enjoy the fact you were killed by it" Naruto growled as he removed his hand from Kisame's chest and stepped back. Naruto removed Kisame's broken sword from his side and threw it to the ground. Kisame collapsed to the ground, his lungs filling with blood by the second, his heart straining for the lack of blood.

"Go to hell…stay there…I'll be sending your friend to you soon…so you won't be alone" Naruto said as his eyes changed back to his normal color, his whiskers back to a normal size, and his claws minimized to normal hands.

"We're wasting time" Naruto said as he turned to them.

"Let's move…" but Naruto never finished his sentence as he fell forwards. The others dashed towards him, Hinata grabbing him before he fell to the ground.

"What an idiot…thinking he can continue on with that injury" Shikamaru said with a sigh. Hinata rested Naruto on the ground and pulled out her medical pack.

"At least with have Hinata-sama…who's a medic nin in our team" Rock Lee said. Hinata placed her hands over Naruto's wound and her hands began to glow.

"Don't leave us Naruto…for Sasuke's sake…don't leave" Hinata said as she added more power to heal him.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke held his side as he stared at Itachi. /_Dammit…he's gotten stronger…and what have I done?/_ thought Sasuke as Itachi's sharingan began to swirl.

"Oh shit…" he muttered as his own sharingan began to swirl.

"Otouto…this is where it ends…I will get what is mine!" Itachi shouted as he placed his hands before him.

"Amaterasu!" he shouted. Sasuke placed his hands before him as well.

"Amaterasu!" shouted Sasuke as both fire attacks collided, creating an explosion of massive destruction. Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Neji all looked towards the direction of the explosion.

"Damn…move!" shouted Shikamaru as Kiba helped Hinata with Naruto and they darted away, the fire spreading through the forest destroying everything in its path.

"Stupid…Sasuke…" muttered Naruto as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Talk later…run now" Kiba said as they ran farther and farther away. The fire seemed to stop as the smoke covered the surrounding area. They Konoha team turned around to look at the destruction of two attacks colliding.

"What…the hell was that!" shouted Rock Lee.

"It seems that Sasuke and Itachi pulled out the deadly attacks" Shikamaru said. Neji activated his Byakugan once again to look beyond the horizon to see any sign of Sasuke or Itachi.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Tsunade stood from her seat to look out the window.

"You felt that?" she asked the others in the room. Kakashi looked out the window as well, his eyes narrowed.

"That's one powerful move…I could sense Sasuke's chakra…but what happened out there?" he asked. Tsunade turned to the jounin and chuunin in the room.

"Assemble an ANBU team and search for the Konoha team…make sure they are all safe and sound…dismissed" Tsunade ordered. The jounin bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto…be safe…" she whispered to herself.

"If it makes you feel better…I'll go and search for them as well" Jiraiya said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Thank you" Tsunade said. She couldn't help but feel a sense of deja-vou with that sentence Jiraiya uttered.

Kakashi, Iruka, Genma and Ibiki all dashed towards the forest, Kakashi and Iruka hoping for the safety of their students; Ibiki hoping that Itachi is down for the count; and Genma hoping he didn't have to open up bodies today.

/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/

Itachi removed his glove and mask, to stare at his brother idly.

"Most impressive…and I didn't sense the kyuubi's chakra anywhere within you" Itachi said. Sasuke's eyes were unfocused as he tried to remain conscious.

"You won't get near him…" Sasuke said. Itachi smirked.

"You are so willing to protect him…instead of getting revenge?" he asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I had my revenge already…now I just want to be with him and move on, leaving the past as that…the past…you are part of the past…" Sasuke said. Itachi smirked as he walked towards Sasuke, grabbing him by the throat and raising him from the ground.

"Sasuke…sometimes love isn't the most powerful weapon…for I am still here…and you are about to die…you did improved quite a bit…for your Amaterasu countered my own with just your own power…and look at the power it had…look around you" Itachi said as his hand clenched tighter. Sasuke clawed at Itachi's hand, trying to break free from the deadly grasp, his life being choked out of him slowly. /_Na…Naruto_…/ thought Sasuke as his vision began to blur.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he broke free from Kiba and Hinata's grasp and ran towards the direction of the disaster.

"Naruto…wait!" shouted Hinata as the crew ran after him.

/_Sasuke…don't die…I still have to kick your ass…/_ thought Naruto as he ran, running faster and faster, his wound not completely healed.

"That idiot! He won't last long with that wound still not healed" shouted Kiba as they tried to keep up.

Naruto ran into the clearing and stopped, panting slightly. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as Itachi threw Sasuke aside, his gaze fixed on Naruto.

"So you got past Kisame?" questioned Itachi as he brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"What did you do to Sasuke?" asked Naruto. Itachi turned his head to look at his brother and turned back to Naruto.

"I got rid of the obstacle…now come Naruto…and I can give you what you always wanted" Itachi said. Naruto growled fiercely as he glared at Itachi.

"You won't come out of this alive…" Naruto said as he slowly got into an attacking stance, read chakra flaring all over. Nine chakra tails swirled around Naruto, the chakra taking the form of a figure. Standing above Naruto was now Kyuubi in his full body chakra form. Itachi stared at the chakra in awe.

"This is the power of Kyuubi…" he said. Kyuubi slammed a paw onto the ground.

"You will never have this power…and you will pay for this" both Naruto and Kyuubi growled as they dashed towards Itachi. Itachi grabbed his katana and swiped it at Naruto, who jumped to the side and dodged it. Kyuubi swiped his paw at Itachi, sending him sailing. Naruto began to transform right before their eyes.

The Konoha crew stopped at the clearing and gasp at the sight before them. Here was Naruto, his sharp canines and claws, not to mention a very angry Kyuubi chakra hovering above him.

"Kiba…Akamaru…get Sasuke…" Neji said as activated his Byakugan, ready to intervene. Kiba nodded as the two ran to grab Sasuke before he got caught in the cross fire.

"Don't interfere with this match" Naruto growled to Neji. Neji looked at him surprised, but understood that Naruto had to do this.

"If I see that you won't make it…I will interfere" Neji stated. Naruto nodded as his hand began to charge the Rasengan.

"It won't come to that…" Naruto said as he ran towards Itachi. Itachi's sharingan swirled fiercely.

"Amaterasu!" he shouted as the fire dashed towards Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted the others as they feared that the Amaterasu was an unstoppable move that would destroy their friend.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Both Iruka and Kakashi felt a shiver run down their spine.

"Naruto…" they said in unison as they sped up, soon reaching the destruction zone.

"I can sense their chakra…but I can't…I can't sense Naruto's or Sasuke's…" Kakashi said. Ibiki looked at Genma, whom nodded. All four dispersed through the clearing, surrounding the area. Jiraiya stepped into the clearing, his eyes showing no emotions at the sight before him.

Kiba and Akamaru had grabbed Sasuke before the attack collided. The others stared in shock at the after math, not believing their eyes.

"It…it can't be…" Shikamaru stammered in shock, with a hint of pain.

"He's long gone…" Kiba said as he rested Sasuke on the ground. Hinata snapped from her shock, hiding her emotions. If it were seven years ago, she would have succumbed in tears or passed out. She kneeled down next to Sasuke, and shook her head. The others ran into the clearing and the sight that awaited them was not the sight they had expected, or wanted.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

And another chapter done with a hell of a cliff hanger. /_sweatdrops/_ Well, the next chapter will be the final chapter. However, I have so many different endings and I would like your opinion on it. Should I

have Naruto die

have Sasuke die

have both of the dead

have both of them alive

Reviews greatly appreciated for the last chapter. Arigato minna. Ps: I'll post the reviews on the next chapter since I don't have time…/_sweatdrops_/


	9. The Aftermath

Kakashi kneeled next to Sasuke's body and looked at Hinata. Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head. Kakashi nodded in understanding as he grabbed his former student's body and leapt away, leaving Jiraiya and Iruka in charge of Naruto. Jiraiya slowly and carefully made his way towards the center of the aftermath, careful to not show any intentions of intervening, and thus causing Naruto to get enraged.

Naruto growled as he clenched his teeth tighter, his teeth sinking deeper into the flesh of Itachi's neck. Blood soaked them both, and Naruto winced from the pain.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya started calmly. Naruto growled fiercely as his hand tear deeper into Itachi's shoulder.

"He's dead…let go of him so we can heal you" Jiraiya said. Naruto's red eyes glared at Jiraiya as he snarled and bit deeper into Itachi's neck. Itachi's dull eyes stared at the sky, the clouds covering the bright sun, almost as if it were to rain. /_This is the power that consumed my soul…and drove me beyond the edge of reason…how bitter it is to die by that power…you were right otouto…but it's too late…/_ Itachi thought as his last puff of breath was released from his lips. Naruto released his grasp on Itachi's neck, allowing the body to fall to the floor. He licked his lips from the blood and stepped back. He looked at his hands, which were drenched in Itachi's blood. He looked at his body, finally noticing the wound at his chest and stomach. Kyuubi's chakra slowly started to fade away, and his red eyes turned back to their cerulean blue.

"Ji…raiya…" he stammered as he collapsed to the ground. Hinata ran towards Naruto and attempted to heal his wounds, but they were too deep.

"I'll take him immediately to the hokage" Jiraiya said as he cradled Naruto's body and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neji and Kiba turned to see the torn body of Itachi. Shikamaru winced at seeing the gash wounds and the torn flesh and limbs.

"I feel sorry for him…" he said. Genma remained stoic as he stepped into the clearing. Ibiki kneeled down beside the body of Itachi and confirmed his death. Genma kneeled down as well as he began to exam the body.

"You guys leave and report to the hokage…we will be finishing here" Genma said. The team nodded as they turned around and dashed back towards Konoha. /You _better be ok…both of you/_ thought Rock Lee as they tried to hurry up and hope that both Naruto and Sasuke would live to tell about this day.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Kakashi appeared at the hospital and quickly the doctors intervened.

"I will get the hokage. In the mean time please keep him alive" Kakashi said as he dashed away. Jiraiya noticed Kakashi leaving to retreat the hokage and sighed inwardly.

"I hope it's not too late" he said as he handed Naruto to a doctor who quickly worked on stopping the bleeding. The team arrived at the gates, only to be confronted by two very angry women.

"Shikamaru…Rock Lee" both Sakura and Ino said angrily. Shikamaru and Rock Lee gulped while stepping back. Hinata looked at Neji and Kiba and the trio dashed towards the hospital.

Ino pushed her sleeve towards her shoulder, her vein throbbing.

"What is this about dead shinobi and you guys nearly dying…" she asked. Sakura fumed as she glared at Rock Lee, Inner Sakura coming into play.

"What is this about Naruto and Sasuke dying?" asked Sakura.

"Uh…we can explain…" the duo said in unison.

"Oh you bet you will" the two women shouted as they began bashing their lovers. Genma and Ibiki passed the quarreling lovers.

"I'm glad I'm not in their position" Genma commented. Ibiki nodded as he sweatdropped. Seeing a jounin beaten to a pulp by a girl is a little…humiliating.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi said quickly as he opened the door. Tsunade turned to look at him, a serious expression on her face as she understood his visit.

"Let's go…you can report to me during the trip" Tsunade said as they left the building in a hurry, jumping from roof top to roof top.

"It seems that Sasuke fought Itachi and nearly won. When I arrived Hinata managed to keep him alive, but he may not last any longer. With my guess on how I found Naruto…it looks like Naruto saw Itachi do something to Sasuke, maybe the cause for him nearly dying and made him snap. Even though the kyuubi wasn't unleashed, Naruto used Kyuubi's power to its fullest, effectively killing Itachi…" Kakashi stated as they arrived at the hospital. Tsunade nodded in understanding as she rushed inside and was immediately sent to the emergency room where the two lovers were being treated.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

All of Konoha's young jounin and chuunin and a select older jounin and chuunin awaited impatiently inside the waiting room. Ino sat down next to Shikamaru, who was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Sakura held a sleeping Hana as Rock Lee paced back and forth.

"When will we find out about them?" he asked after a few minutes. Neji glared at him slightly.

"We don't know…I told you that two minutes ago" he said. Rock Lee sweatdropped, but continued pacing. Iruka paced opposite of Rock Lee while Kakashi sighed.

"Iruka…I'm sure they will be fine. Both are strong and they just won't give up until they've settled things between them" Kakashi said. Iruka furrowed his brows and glared at him.

"So what are you trying to say? That as soon they fix things up they will die?" he asked angrily. Kakashi and the rest sweatdropped.

"No dolphin-chan…I'm just saying that they will live and annoy you to death" he said, trying to comfort the chuunin. The chuunin sighed as he continued to pace. Hinata held Kiba's hand tightly, trying to find some form of comfort. Kiba smiled at her reassuringly while Akamaru lay down on their feet. Tsunade stepped out of the emergency room and sat down.

"When they wake up I'll be giving them the beat down of their lives" she said. The others perked up at hearing this. Quickly Iruka made his way towards her.

"So does that mean?"

"They will both live…but not for long because when I'm through with them" she said annoyed. Iruka smiled and felt relieved. Kakashi smiled under his mask, his eye curving into an arch to show his smile. Everyone at the waiting felt relieved and at peace slightly; but they knew that the momentary peace would end the moment the lovers woke up and Sasuke had to answer Naruto.

Tsunade stood up and fixed her robes.

"I am going to get some rest before they wake up. That way I will have plenty of energy for what's to come" she said as she walked away. The others sweatdropped and almost felt sorry for the duo…almost.

Iruka quickly left the room and headed towards Naruto's room, which…conveniently, had Sasuke in it as well. Iruka entered the room quietly and quickly sat down on a chair next to Naruto's. He grabbed the blonde's hand and his expression saddened.

"You have to hang on Naruto…for me…for Sasuke…you have to hang on" whispered Iruka.

"Na…ru…to" stuttered Sasuke while he was still unconscious. Iruka turned his head and smiled.

"Even when fighting death…he still calls out to Naruto" he said.

"It seems so" Kakashi said as he stepped into the room. Iruka turned to him and sighed.

"Will they even make it through the night?" he asked. Kakashi nodded as he walked next to Iruka.

"Yeah…they are both strong…and Sasuke has to answer to the bet he made with Naruto…maybe that's what keeping them both alive" Kakashi said. Iruka shook his head disagreeing with Kakashi.

"The reason they are trying to live on is because they want to be with each other once again. Naruto knew what was happening. He loves Sasuke…and Sasuke loves Naruto…they can't die…they have a whole future together" Iruka said. Kakashi smiled as he squeezed Iruka's shoulder.

"You're right…they're love is what keeping them alive" he said. Iruka smiled as he placed his free hand over Kakashi's.

"Can't you two get a room?" Naruto whispered as he smirked at them. Iruka turned to look at him and smacked his shoulder.

"Gee…no glad to know you're alive?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You scared us back there…we thought we lost you" Iruka said as he hugged the boy, who winced from the pain.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Iruka started but Naruto stopped him.

"It's ok…I'm healing already…where's Sasuke?" asked Naruto. Iruka turned to Kakashi, who in turn stepped aside to show Sasuke's body in the bed.

"He's barely hanging on Naruto…" Kakashi stated seriously. Naruto nodded in understanding as he pulled the blankets away from him.

"What are you doing?" asked Iruka as he stopped Naruto.

"I'm going to knock some sense into him and make him wake up" Naruto said.

"But" Kakashi squeezed Iruka's shoulder and shook his head. Iruka understood, but he still wished Naruto would rest first. Naruto stood up from his bed and wobbled slightly. Iruka quickly stood up and grabbed Naruto's arm, keeping him stable. Naruto smiled gratefully as the two made their way towards Sasuke's bed. Iruka grabbed another chair and placed it next to Sasuke's bed, so that Naruto could sit down. Naruto sat down and leaned forward slightly.

"Listen here you bastard…you better wake up soon. We have some unfinished business so you better start opening those eyes" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke could see nothing but darkness.

"_Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked around, but nothing was visible._

"_It's so cold…I'm so alone…" he said as he hugged himself. A bright light blinded him and Sasuke closed his eyes until his eyes adjusted to the light._

"_That looks pretty…maybe I won't be lonely there" he said as he looked at what seemed like a peaceful place, with people laughing and smiling. Sasuke started to walk towards the peaceful place but stopped._

"Wake up bastard" _echoed everywhere around him._

"_That voice" Sasuke started_.

"You can't leave me here alone Sasuke…wake up…you still have to fight me bastard" _Sasuke looked around._

"_I know that voice…but I can't remember…" Sasuke said as he kept searching for that voice_. Naruto looked at the monitor to notice it was getting slower.

"Dammit Sasuke…don't leave me here alone" shouted Naruto. _Sasuke looked up and noticed how something blur began to form._

"_That voice…its Naruto's voice…that voice…Naruto…where are you?" he called out_.

"Sasuke…come back to me love…don't leave me…if you love me you will stay alive" Naruto called out as he gripped Sasuke's hand tightly. Iruka and Kakashi stepped back, allowing Naruto to have his space with Sasuke.

_Sasuke felt something warm wrap around him._

"_His warmth…" he said as he looked at the place._

"_I can't leave him…" Sasuke said. _

"Sasuke…please…I love you…" whispered Naruto as his hopes started to falter.

"_No…I can't leave him now…" Sasuke said as he heard Naruto's words._

"_I can't leave the one I love now…not when I need him…and he needs me…Naruto…my Naruto_" _Sasuke said as the darkness disappeared_. He slowly began to open his eyes, nothing but a blur before him.

"Sasuke…wake up" whispered Naruto. Sasuke opened his eyes completely, his eyes adjusting to the lighting and the figure above him.

"Na…ru…to?" he questioned. Naruto smiled as his grip loosened.

"Welcome back bastard" he said. Sasuke blinked and slowly turned his head to look at Naruto.

"Dobe…I can't leave you here…" Sasuke said softly. Naruto leaned down and placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"I know…" Naruto whispered as he nuzzled Sasuke's cheek with his own. Kakashi cleared his throat as Iruka stood there blushing. Both young men stared at them with a tinge of pink on their cheeks.

"We will leave you two alone now" Kakashi said as he dragged Iruka out of the room. Naruto shook his head.

"Oh…I almost forgot" Naruto said as he reached under his shirt and removed a necklace with a wedding band attached to it. He unhooked the necklace and removed the band.

"I believe this belongs to you" Naruto said. Sasuke grabbed the wedding band and looked at it. He placed it on his finger and gave Naruto a smirk. Naruto smirked and stood up.

"Now…you and me…on the rooftop" Naruto said. Sasuke sat up, wincing slightly.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me…our fight is long overdue…we still have to fight" Naruto said. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Naruto…sweetie…in case you haven't noticed…I can't really move much" Sasuke said as he pointed to his bandages. Naruto glared at him as he crossed his arms.

"You big baby…fine…we'll wait until you've gotten better…happy now?" asked Naruto. Sasuke chuckled, his chuckle turning into laughter.

"You have no idea….how much I've missed you" Sasuke said in between laughs. Naruto smiled as he sat down on his bed.

"I missed you two bastard…in one week…we'll fight then" Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head as he lay back down.

"It's over now…why are you so dead set in fighting?" asked Sasuke.

"A promise is a promise…and I don't go back on my word" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"That's your nindo…I know…well in one week whether I'm healed or not we'll fight and settle it ok love?" asked Sasuke.

"Fine by me" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oh great…the two of you are awake" Tsunade said as she shut the door.

"Now…who's going to start first?" she asked as she cracked her knuckles. Sasuke sweatdropped while Naruto gulped.

"Uh…he is?" he pointed to Sasuke. Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Oh thanks love" Sasuke said sarcastically. Tsunade smirked.

"Oh this will be fun" she said as she finished cracking her knuckles.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

It's safe to say that the one week fight turned into three weeks after Tsunade was through with the duo. Sakura shook her head after seeing the end result of Tsunade's 'lecture'.

"Be grateful she went easy on you two" Sakura said as the lovers were at Naruto's place after being discharged from the hospital.

"You call that easy?" asked Sasuke. Both Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"You haven't seen any of the major lectures yet…" Sakura said as Naruto nodded and rubbed his head for added effect. Sasuke blinked a few times.

"I guess I don't want to know anything of her more serious…lectures" he stated. Naruto stood up and stretched.

"Come on Mr. Bastard" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Huh?" answered Sasuke.

"We're going to fight now…we can't prolong it anymore" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed as he stood up.

"What's the point…you know all the answers already" Sasuke said.

"What? Is Uchiha Sasuke afraid of getting his ass whooped by his lover yet again?" asked Naruto. Sasuke glared at him as he started to walk away.

"Let's go…dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him as he followed Sasuke. Sakura and Rock Lee sweatdropped.

"Among all that love they have for each other…they still put rivalry above all else" Sakura stated as Rock Lee nodded, his eye being poked by Hana.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

One more chapter to go ladies and gents lol

**WaterBookLover:** ok ok ok…they're alive

**Red Rose**: There's not much I can write about when Sasuke called out to Naruto in his mind. That was basically it lol he was being choked to death and his last thought was on Naruto lol

Melar: and they are alive…soon the fight will commence between the two.

**Danya2:** Aww…but here they are alive lol

**Madison**: The majority wanted them alive so they live lol hope you like this chapter

**Cat.l.d:** Ok lol they are alive see? Lol

**Polka dot**: Well it's been seven years after Sasuke had left the village. Ino fell for Shikamaru and Sakura fell for Lee, so they rivalry sort of dimmed. They still fight lol but now for dumber reasons than Sasuke's affection lol

**Bhodi li:** Ok lol they live then lol everyone wanted them to live o.O this was originally supposed to be a angst story lol but it's going to end with a happy ending….or will it?

**SLor:** I'm surprised everyone remembered the fight lol so I'm basing this chapter and the next on the fight and the end result lol enjoy

**To everyone else**: thank you minna for reviewing, reading and enjoying this story.


	10. The Beginning of a Peaceful Future

/_bows down in apology_/ I'm so sorry for not updating in like…ages. With finals…the results of the finals…./_sweatdrops_/ and the fact it shot me right out of the final's over heaven to the 'oh shit I'm screwed' cloud…uh…yeah and that…anyways…the final chapter that you've all been waiting for…thank you for your patience.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto and Sasuke stood feet away, both ready to strike the other.

"Ready dobe?" asked Sasuke. Naruto smirked.

"Of course bastard…" Naruto said as he dashed towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumped to the side and sent his kick towards Naruto's back side, who in turn dodged and turned around, sending his left fist towards Sasuke's face. Sasuke quickly jumped back and sent his own fist towards Naruto, who grabbed it with his right hand and kneed Sasuke in the gut.

Sasuke winced as he pulled Naruto who was still holding his hand and managed to knee Naruto on his side, knocking the air out of him. Both jumped back and winced from the minor injuries as they analyzed the situation.

Sasuke removed a kunai and dashed towards Naruto, who in turn, threw a shuriken at him. Sasuke raised his kunai and blocked the shuriken and Naruto took this opportunity to sneak under and uppercut Sasuke. Sasuke moved back, barely avoiding the fist. He used to momentum to send his kick into Naruto's midsection, causing Naruto to fall back and skid on the ground. Sasuke smirk as he changed his stance. Naruto sat up and smirked, standing up and stretching the aching muscle.

"Interesting" Naruto said as he dashed forward. Sasuke knew the attack well so he countered with his own attack.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" both shouted as clones appeared and attacked one another. Blow after blow smoke covered the area and the others couldn't see what happened.

"Sakura…what's going on?" asked Ino as she ran towards the fighting area.

"The match between Naruto and Sasuke started" Sakura said as she watched amazed as how two men who nearly died three weeks ago were fighting so strongly.

"About time they started" Kiba said as he and Hinata arrived.

"Man…we're late…" he said as he noticed the battle and the smoke.

Chirping noise echoed throughout the forest and area.

"Sasuke's using chidori" Rock Lee commented. Blue chakra was visible through the smoke.

"Naruto…lets finish this" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked as the rasengan was small, but purely concentrated.

"Are they nuts? Two deadly attacks…if they strike each other…the chaos" Ino said as Shikamaru remained quiet. Naruto and Sasuke ran towards each other, their ultimate attacks at full blast.

The two attacks connected and an loud explosion occurred, causing the spectators to step back and block their faces from the dust.

"Do you think?" Sakura asked worried as the smoke started to clear.

"They are idiots!" shouted Ino as they group ran towards the area.

"Are they so bent on killing each other?" asked Kiba. Shikamaru stopped running and sighed.

"They are so troublesome…let's go" Shikamaru said as he turned around and started to walk away. Ino glared at him as she grabbed him by the collar.

"You're comrades could be dead!" shouted Ino. Shikamaru looked at her and shook his head.

"Trust me…it'll take more than that to kill them" he said. Rock Lee and Sakura sweatdropped.

"He's right…" Sakura said as the smoke cleared. Hinata turned beet red and Kiba's jaw dropped. Ino blinked a few times and her vein popped,

"Oh for Kami's sake! You two have an apartment and use it!" shouted Ino as she walked away with Shikamaru. Sakura shook her head as her and Rock Lee decided to leave, and Hinata dragged a shocked Kiba away from the scene.

Naruto ravaged Sasuke's lips as they continued to roll on the ground. Two holes surrounded them from the impact of their attacks. Sasuke broke away from the kiss as he stared into Naruto's eyes.

"So…who won?" he asked. Naruto turned their position as he kissed Sasuke.

"I did…now answer me" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked as he kissed Naruto.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth from the beginning?" he asked. Sasuke sat up next to Naruto as he looked at the sky.

"If you were to know…you would've gotten killed by Itachi and his stupid minions…I didn't want to risk losing you like that…" Sasuke said.

"SO you decided to lose me voluntarily?" Naruto asked.

"It was better that way…at least you would've been alive…even if you hated me" Sasuke said as he turned to look at Naruto. Naruto send his fist upside of Sasuke's head.

"You stupid idiot! We've been through how much shit….and you think something as simple as that would've affected me?" asked Naruto. Sasuke rubbed his sore head as he glared at Naruto.

"It's better to be safe than sorry…I don't want to lose you…and I didn't want you to get hurt…" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Sasuke…we've been rivals…friends…enemies…lovers…and trust has been essential in all of them…" Naruto started but was cut off by Sasuke.

"I know…but that still didn't stop me from worrying about your safety…" he said. Naruto smiled slightly as he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Dumbass…I've been nearly killed before…I've been in danger numerous times…and I've survived all of them. I rather fight along side you than against you" Naruto said. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke said. Naruto pulled away and stood up.

"No need…it's in the past and now is now" Naruto said as he grinned. Sasuke smirked as he stood up.

"You're right…dobe" Sasuke said, emphasizing on dobe. Naruto glared at him.

"Sasuke…teme…" he growled.

"If you can beat me to your house dobe…I'll surrender completely…but if I beat you…" Sasuke winked as he dashed off.

"Oh hell no…" Naruto muttered as the two dashed towards Naruto's apartment.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

It seems Sasuke had quite a few ideas in mind since he managed to beat Naruto in the race. Week's later the two were at the Hokage's office, awaiting news.

"Well…brat…it's not impossible…but it's quite risky…" Tsunade said. Naruto pouted slightly as Sasuke remained stoic.

"Come on baa-chan…" Naruto said. Tsunade's eye twitch at the nickname.

"Look brat…it is true that your technique allows you to transform into a woman…but we do not know if it transforms everything about you or just your appearance" Tsunade said.

"It does" Sasuke commented. Tsunade turned to look at him, suddenly not wanting to ask how he knew that. Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped as they realized what Sasuke had said.

"Anyways…I'm not even going to ask about that…but if you do manage…you will have to remain in your female form…" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"We know…and we thought about it…that's why we're here" Naruto said. Tsunade rubbed her eyes.

"Alright…I'll do some research on it and see if there's a way to work on it…ok?" asked Tsunade. Naruto grinned as he stood up and nodded. Sasuke stood up and bowed in respect.

"Thanks baa-chan…" Naruto said as he dragged Sasuke out of the office quickly.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Sasuke…" Naruto said while pouting. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to look at his lover.

"What?" he asked.

"About fucking time…how do I look?" he asked. /_Wait…isn't this line what girls use…/_ thought Sasuke.

"You look great…" he said as he smiled and kissed Naruto. Naruto glared at him.

"I'm not a woman…you can be honest…" Naruto said as he pulled the pillow from under his shirt.

"Well what do you want me to say?" asked Sasuke. Naruto smacked him upside the head.

"It's Hana third birthday…." Naruto said out of the blue. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"And?" he asked. Naruto turned to look at him and grinned.

"I was just thinking it would be cool for Hana to date our kid" Naruto said. Sasuke nearly fell off his chair.

"What? Uh…no…I wouldn't want our son…to date Rock Lee's protégé" he said. Naruto pouted.

"But he has incredible strength and stamina…and it seems like Hana has inherited his charisma" Naruto said.

"Exactly…" Sasuke counter. Naruto sighed.

"Fine…oh have you heard?" asked Naruto. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"If I heard then I wouldn't be looking confused" Sasuke said. Naruto sweatdropped as his eye twitched.

"Shikamaru and Ino are expecting" Naruto said.

"Interesting…" Sasuke muttered.

"So…depending on what they have…maybe their child can get with ours" Sasuke could only sweatdropped.

"Naruto…we shouldn't decide the fate of our future baby just yet…I think it's something he or she will have to decide…when we have it" Sasuke said. Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Oh fine you big baby" Naruto said as he crossed his arms. Sasuke smirked as he pounced on Naruto.

"You're so cute…" whispered Sasuke as he ravaged Naruto's lips with his own.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

It's been six months since Naruto met with Tsunade.

"Naruto…three more months…now remember these months are crucial…" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded as he sat down.

"Now listen Naruto…you will be taking a leave of absence until further notice" she said. Naruto grumbled something incoherent as Sasuke remained standing.

"Sasuke…your missions will become light…and easy…that way you won't be far when the time comes…" Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded in understanding as Naruto perked up.

"Tsunade-baa-chan…give me some mint chocolate ice cream" he said. Tsunade and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"You are still craving after all these months?" asked a shocked Tsunade. Sasuke nodded with a sigh. Naruto laughed nervously.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto was rushed into the hospital by Sasuke who stopped when they saw Shikamaru rushing towards the hospital with Ino.

"It's time" Sasuke said as they ran in unison.

"Nara Shikamaru if you don't hurry up I will destroy you" shouted Ino in pain as the contractions became faster.

"Uchiha Sasuke if you don't get my ass into that hospital room I'll rasengan your sorry ass" shouted Naruto as he too was close to labor. Both men sweatdropped as they ran inside and handed the two 'mothers' to be to the nurses.

"How was it able?" asked Shikamaru.

"Naruto's kyuubi and Tsunade's medicine…." Sasuke answered.

"Ah…no wonder he's pregnant and still alive" Shikamaru said as they heard Ino shouting something about doctors better being clean. Sasuke sweatdropped as quickly the others ran in.

"Is it really time?" asked Sakura as Rock Lee held the three year old Hana. Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded.

"Oh I hope it's a boy…that way Hana can date him" Sakura said. Rock Lee sweatdropped and so did Sasuke. /_Now I hope it's a girl…/_ thought Sasuke and Shikamaru at the same time. Hinata and Kiba walked into the waiting room, Hinata only a couple of months pregnant.

"So…how long?" asked Hinata.

"We don't know…we just brought them in a couple of minutes ago" Shikamaru said. A loud crash and the sound of instruments and trays falling on the ground was heard through the hall.

"Dammit! No Way in hell you'll be sticking that needle up my spine!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke sweatdropped and shook his head. Tsunade walked into the hospital past the group and headed into Naruto's room. Loud crashing and Naruto's yelp was heard, then there was nothing but silence. The group stared in awe at the sudden silence of the blonde as Tsunade stepped out of the room and rubbed her temples.

"Well…he's anesthetized…manually" Tsunade said as she smiled. Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped. Sasuke walked up to Tsunade.

"I want to be inside…" Sasuke said. Tsunade shook her head no.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's a crucial moment…he can't give birth naturally, so we are going to intervene. It is best if you wait out here and allow us to operate him" Tsunade said. Sasuke's expression faltered slightly.

The others looked on as the conversation between Sasuke and Tsunade became low and inaudible.

"Sasuke…you know the risks…we will try everything we can…but there are no guarantees that the two will survive…" Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded as he walked away, allowing Tsunade to return to the room and attend Naruto.

"Sasuke…what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing but a matter of time…" Sasuke said as he sat down, worried. Iruka barged in.

"Where's Naruto!" he shouted worried. Rock Lee shook his head while Kiba and Shikamaru sweatdropped. Neji stepped into the room with Ten-ten as Kakashi grabbed Iruka's arm before he went into every single room looking for Naruto.

"He's in labor as we speak…we won't know anything yet…" Sasuke said. Iruka sighed worriedly as he took a seat next to Sasuke. Kakashi shook his head slightly; seeing Iruka this worried made him worry a little over the blonde.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Minutes turned to hours and the hours seemed like an eternity for Sasuke. Ino had managed to give birth to a baby boy, to Sakura's glee. But there was still no word from Naruto. Iruka paced back and forth, making Kakashi dizzy from the constant moving. Sasuke tapped his foot, anxiety eating him inside out. Tsunade stepped out of the room after nearly eight hours of waiting. Sasuke sprung to his feet and ran up to her, quickly asking her about Naruto.

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Tsunade and Sasuke exchanged a few words, Sasuke's eyes widening. He ran past Tsunade into Naruto's room and suddenly the others had a pit in their stomach as a feeling of dread washed over them. Iruka quickly walked towards Tsunade. Before he managed to ask anything Tsunade raised her hand.

"Iruka…" she started. Iruka kept quiet, but urged her to continue.

"Naruto and the babies are in delicate condition right now…it's best if the people visiting him enter one at a time, a maximum of two at a time…" Tsunade said. Iruka sighed in relief, until all her words sunk into his mind.

"Wait…babies?" he asked confused. Tsunade nodded and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I hope he's happy with two…that's the last time I help that brat" Tsunade said as she walked past them. Iruka blinked a few times.

"Two...Twins....huh?" Iruka stuttered. Kakashi smiled under his mask as he placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"See…they are fine…" Kakashi said.

"Two…" Iruka said as he passed out. Kakashi grabbed Iruka before he hit the ground and sweatdropped. The others blinked in surprise.

"They have two?" Sakura asked. A nurse came up to Shikamaru and told him to follow her. Shikamaru nodded and followed the nurse towards the nursery.

"Oh Ino's baby…I wanna see" Sakura said as she followed Shikamaru. Hinata giggled as Rock Lee sweatdropped.

"She has officially marked Shikamaru's son…" he said. Kiba and Neji nodded.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke stepped into the room quietly, almost as if trying not to disturb the air around him and Naruto. Naruto was still unconscious, but he looked pale. Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's hand, and he leaned over, placing a soft kiss over Naruto's lips.

"Listen dobe…wake up…get better…they're waiting for you" whispered Sasuke as he brushed Naruto's hair away from his eyes.

"I know…they are…" whispered Naruto as he looked at Sasuke weakly. Sasuke smiled as he kissed Naruto again.

"Have…you seen them?" asked Naruto. Sasuke shook his as his gaze remained on Naruto.

"I want…to see them" Naruto whispered.

"You will love…but you need to rest first. They are being taken care of…now sleep" Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded and smiled. He was too exhausted to even pick a fight with Sasuke. He closed his eyes and soon fell fast asleep. Sasuke smiled as he placed his hand over Naruto's cheek, caressing his whisker marks. A nurse entered the room and smiled at Sasuke.

"Uchiha-sama…do you want to see them?" asked the nurse. Sasuke looked at Naruto, hesitating for a moment.

"Yes…I want to see them…" Sasuke said as he followed the nurse. As soon as Sasuke left the room Iruka quickly entered with Kakashi. Sasuke smiled slightly in relief, knowing that the blonde would be safe.

The nurse turned a corner and Sasuke noticed Shikamaru looking through the glass window, with Sakura yapping about her plans with his son. Shikamaru noticed Sasuke and almost sighed in relief.

"Sasuke…look at Shikamaru's son…isn't he adorable?" Sakura asked. Sasuke turned to look at the window and smirked.

"Looks just like you Shikamaru…I wonder if he'll end up as lazy as you" Sasuke said.

"You're troublesome" Shikamaru said as he looked at his son.

"So what is his name?" asked Sakura.

"Kiyoshi…Nara Kiyoshi" said Shikamaru.

"Oh…quiet one" Sakura commented. Two nurses entered the room, each one holding a baby. One nurse placed a baby in the blue crib. She looked up and smiled at Sasuke, motioning to him to see the baby. Sasuke was plastered to the window, staring at the baby.

"Is…that your baby?" asked Sakura as she looked at the baby. Sasuke's eyes soften and a smile graced his lips. The baby had the blackest of hair, and the palest skin. His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see the color. On his face were two whisker marks on each cheek.

"Not three…" he muttered.

"He's so adorable…" Sakura said teary eyed. The other nurse placed a baby on the pink crib.

"Two?" asked Sakura surprised. Sasuke nodded as he never tore his gaze from his children. Realization dawned on him within that moment. His children…he fulfilled his wishes…and with the one he loves the most. His smiled turned into a smirk as the baby cried. She had the blondest hair and one whisker on each cheek. Her big eyes stared at Sasuke, blinking. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle as the baby stopped crying and kept staring at Sasuke. Her eyes were dark, a contrast with her hair.

"Oh my god she's so beautiful…kawaii!!!" Sakura screeched, causing both men to step away from the ear splitting pain.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Soon the groups of young shinobi were looking through the windows, calling the children cute and trying to pair up their future lovers. Sasuke had returned to Naruto's room, which Iruka and Kakashi took the moment to look at the babies.

A middle aged man entered Naruto's room, holding his straw hat.

"Uchiha-san…" the man said. Sasuke looked up and his stoic expression came into play. Naruto was fast asleep, so Uchiha motioned for the man to keep his voice down.

"When will Naruto-san be released?" he asked.

"In two days…why?" asked Sasuke. The man smiled in relief.

"How are the babies? We heard it's a pair of twins" he whispered. Sasuke couldn't help but smile and nod. The man smiled and bowed down.

"Please allow Naruto and your children to go to the village square…we have a surprise for the Uchiha family…" the man said. Warning bells went off in Sasuke's head as he stood up.

"What for?" he asked cautiously.

"Well…we have sought the help of Haruno-sama and Hyuuga-sama to help us with a special surprise that will be held in Naruto-san's honor…" the man explained, knowing full well how protective Sasuke was of Naruto, and now, of their children. Sasuke nodded, though he would be wary of the villagers now more than ever. The villager smiled as he bowed and left the room. Naruto snored slightly, mumbling something about ramen. Sasuke shook his head and smirked. Yes, this was the family he always wanted, and he has no regrets.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Ne Sasuke…why are we heading towards the village square?" asked Naruto as he and Sasuke walked. Sasuke was holding Kaiya, which meant to forgive. Naruto was holding on to Kisho, which meant one who knows his own mind. Kisho opened his eyes and stared at Naruto, his blue eyes blinking.

"Hmm…looks like Kisho is awake…" Naruto said as he smiled. Sasuke smiled as he held Kaiya close. Naruto sensed something wasn't right.

"Sasuke…what's going on?" asked Naruto. Sasuke tilted his head slightly towards Naruto.

"What you talking about?" he asked.

"For one…this village looks like a ghost time…and I know it's not that late…the sun is hasn't even set yet" Naruto commented. /_Damn…he'll figure it out soon…/_ thought Sasuke.

"Well…what do you expect?" asked Sasuke. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know…" Naruto admitted. /_Still…it would be nice for the villagers to at least accept my children…_/ he thought a little dejectedly. Sasuke stopped walking. Naruto stopped and looked at him confused.

"Naruto…" he started, a little louder than usual.

"What?" he asked confused and a little annoyed. Sasuke's expression became serious and this worried Naruto.

"Something's wrong isn't it…what's going on?" asked Naruto. The sun had completely set, leaving them in the darkness of the street. The shadows covered Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him.

"What are you doing Sasuke? What the hell got into you?" asked Naruto as panic started to dwell inside of him. Kyuubi began to chuckle and Naruto glared at no one.

/_What's so funny?_/ asked Naruto.

/**_How 2/9 of my power are gone…and in those munchkins_**/ Kyuubi said.

/_Now is not the time kyuubi…what has gotten into this asshole?_/ Naruto asked.

/**_You'll see_**/

"Dammit Sasuke!" shouted Naruto as he broke free of Sasuke's grasp, while still keeping a safe grip on Kisho. Kaiya looked at Sasuke confused and Kisho fell asleep. The lights suddenly went on, blinding the poor blonde momentarily.

"SURPRISE!" was echoed throughout the area, deafening Naruto and Sasuke in the process. Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light and his jaw dropped. Banners with "It's a boy" and "it's a girl" were everywhere.

"Naruto!!" shouted Sakura as she glomped him and Sasuke.

"Surprised you didn't we?" she asked. Naruto mutely nodded. Everyone was there, and he means everyone of the village, including those of the Sand.

"Ga…Gaara?" he questioned. Gaara nodded as he stepped up.

"It seems you finally have a family…" Gaara said. Naruto grinned as he hugged Gaara, and then proceeded to showing him his children.

Everyone had a good time in the welcoming party for the Uchiha and Uzumaki family. The jounins took turns carrying the babies, including Shikamaru's. Gaara glared at Temari as he snatched Kaiya away from her. Temari stuck her tongue out and grabbed Kisho instead. Naruto started laughing but winced from the operation. Sasuke started laughing at Naruto for his stupidity.

The party progressed throughout the night and both Naruto and Sasuke were beyond exhausted. The duo took their sleeping children and went back home, both achieving the one thing they desired the most: having a family.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

FINALLY! This is the last chapter of For Your Love, Betrayal. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and has been patient enough to stick with me. I'm sorry for the lateness but as you can see I made up for that with a huge ass chapter lol. Merry Christmas minna. (The ending suck…I know).


End file.
